bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Illuminate Void/Becoming a Shinigami
Many of you may often wonder, "Why become a Shinigami?" The reasons for doing so are often overlooked, afterall this is the Bleach Universe, who wouldnt want to become a Shinigami. But I'm going to examine the state of affairs and why there are particularly motivating reasons for one to become a Shinigami. I will also examine Soul Society itself, particularly the Soul Burial, along with various events that occured in Soul Society's history and why they happened. First and foremost, is that becoming a Shinigami is not based soley on the acquisition of power. To assume that is foolhardy, and stereotypical. I will not be basing my observation as though Bleach were an anima or manga, but in literal sense. This is a serious discussion on the aspects of becoming a Shinigami and those interested in a "hero versus villian mentality" will not find such antics here. The heroics of Shinigami is not being discussed, nor will I attempt to glorify Soul Society, if anything it will become a darker, more nefarious organization than ever before. Please feel free to comment and discuss, as I think this is something that would really help flesh out the history and significance of Soul Society. Randomized Dispersion of Souls Soul Burial is such an interesting technique, is it not? Its not explained why a Zanpakutou has it, but they do. Neither is it revealed how it actually works, but one can always guess. But the most interesting part is where the soul ends up in Soul Society. When the soul burial rite is performed on a soul they are sent to a random district in Rukongai. But why? There are several possibly reasons for this. If one examines the level of technology and apparent era of any Rukongai district, it is very reminisicent of the Edo period of Japan. One would think that with all of the great philosophers, scientists, architects from the furthest of ages to the modern world, surely they would have banded together to liberate Soul Society from its relatively primative state, but they havent. Why? One reason we can theorize is that by randomly sending these souls to Rukongai, it ensures that no group or organization can form. Obviously this would prevent these great minds from gathering together, and doing anything meaningful. Their ranks are too far spread out, and by seperating them into areas with people from differing era's, the philosophies and ideals of any one person would likely clash and be unable to inspire those around them to take any real action. This ensures that there can be no such thing as a "revolution" in Soul Society, allowing those in power to remain in power. Another reason, is the dispersion of one's family. By randomizing where a soul ends up, it makes it so that few if any can ever be reunited with their loved ones, unless they become apart of the organization that acts to keep them apart in the first place. Secondly, even after the souls are reunited, they must still adhere to the laws and regulations of the current government, since if they disobey, their family will suffer the consequences. More to come.... Reuniting with Family When a loved one dies, it is a tragic loss, but there is the comfort that in time we will eventually join them in the afterlife and live happily ever after. However those dreams are brutally and thoroughly crushed once one reaches this so called heaven. Souls are randomly disperesed, therefore, the chances of you ever seeing a loved one again is virtually non-existent. But what if there was a way, you could see your loving wife, and children again? A husband who died to save you? Children who wish to see their parents after becoming successful adults? What if this governing body told you that, if you become a Shinigami, a reaper who fights against the threat of Hollows, not only will your own standing be increased, but they will endeavor and assure you that your family, not just your immediate family but your entire lineage, spreading across generations into the ancient past could all be reunited, would you do it? Spend the rest of your existence, alone, or be in the comforts of family? The choice is obvious. Power, wealth, fame, family, who wouldnt sacrifice themselves, to fight this evil for all of this? Of course, this is also means that by becoming apart of this organization, you can never betray it. They dont have to worry about your loyatly to the Gotei 13, the Central 46, the Soul King, hell even Soul Society itself. Afterall, if you step out of line, defect and betray Soul Society, its not just you that gets punished. Your entire family is at risk. For those whose lives are built on honor, tradition, commitment, this would be the biggest travesty in existence. A "true" death, for the people they love, their fates hang in the balance. There is a reason so few Shinigami defect, since it would mean the possible destruction of not just the immediate family, but their entire ancestry. Category:Blog posts